Si dur que ça d'être heureux ?
by Shirley no Gemini
Summary: Yumiko Tsukiyama, jeune fille riche, déménage en Grèce et découvre des peluches du signes du zodiaque qui prendront la vie. Pour retrouver leurs apparences, ils devront rendre heureux quelqu'un. Post Hades - Yaoi - hétéro


**Titre** : Si dur que ça d'être heureux ?

**Auteur **: Shirley No Gemini  
**Paring **: Plein à vous de deviner. [yaoi, hétéro]  
**Genre **: Romance/Général/Drôle [a voir]  
**Disclaimer **: Certains personnages comme Aiolia appartienne à **Masami Kurumada **alors que Yumiko, Megumi ou les autres personnage que j'ai mise en scène sont bien sûr à moi.  
**Résumé **: Yumiko Tsukiyama, jeune fille riche, déménage en Grèce et découvre des peluches qui prendront la vie. Pour retrouver leur apparence, ils doivent rendre heureux quelqu'un. [Post Hades - Yaoi - hétéro]  
**Nda** : Yaoi et hétéro, pas de lemon [ça serait trop nul] et aussi j'ai l'idée principal mais pas encore tout donc les chapitres pourront mettre un peu de temps à arriver désoler ^^'

**Chapitre 1 : La malédiction & les frères d'or. **

« Entre ! »

Une jeune fille aux cheveux brun détaché s'exécuta en entrant dans une pièce teintée de rose avec plusieurs peluches sur un lit de la même couleur que la pièce immense. Elle traina ses lourdes valises comme on aurait traînée un chien ne voulant pas aller à l'abattoir. Elle avait des habits de haute couture. En effet des bracelets et affaires de la sorte en or ou en diamant et pour les habits, un tee short sans manche noire avec la jupe qui allait avec et sur la main droite une mitaine de la même couleur que ses yeux ténébreux. Il y avait bien trop de ruban et de paillette au goût de la jeune fille qui lâcha sa colère contre ses parents bien trop heureux.

« Non mais regardez c'est rose !! Je DÉTESTE le rose !! A quoi sa sert que j'ai déménagé avec vous si c'est pour me refiler cette chambre !! »

Elle s'arrêta à l'entrer comme pour refuser d'y pénétrer mais une main la poussa dans sa chambre de force et elle entendit la porte claquée et enfin des bruits de pas s'éloigner.

« J'y suis peut être allée trop fort ^^' ? se demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle regardait la porte. »

Elle posa ses valises et alla explorer sa nouvelle chambre. Elle était grande avec une fenêtre donnant sur un balcon, un immense lit, un bureau, 2 grandes armoires et une porte à côté de son lit donnant sur la salle de bain qui était constituée d'une baignoire, toilette et enfin de tous ce qu'une salle d'eau doit être normalement constituer.

Yumiko descend d'une longue famille de diplomate et d'avocat connu du monde entier, la famille Tsukiyama, elle était donc mondialement connu ce qui énervait énormément la jeune fille. En effet, elle était la plupart du temps suivi par des journalistes comme étant la « petite fille modèle du japon ». Elle ne voyait ses parents que rarement et quand ils étaient là, ils lui annonçaient qu'ils devaient encore déménager. En 19 ans de vie elle avait déjà visité plus de 20 pays. Le reste du temps, elle habitait avec des domestiques qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Au contraire de ses parents, ils s'occupaient d'elle comme une petite princesse. Yumiko avait même réussie à se faire une amie qui avait à peu près son âge, mais étant sa servante, ses parents ne voulus pas en savoir plus sur l'amie de leur fille. Pourtant Megumi était remarquable, ses parents l'avait abandonnée et a dut faire face aux difficultés de la vie.

Elle s'installa sur le lit et regarda les peluches, elle représentait tous les signes du zodiac. Elle les avait même comptées pour vérifier. Elles étaient toutes dans l'ordre de passage et formaient un cercle.

« N'importe quoi…Enfin….. »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et chercha dans le tas des douze, son signe à elle, la fille unique des Tsukiyama le trouva à côté du taureau et du cancer. Son signe était représenté par 2 anges qui se tenaient la main, un qui souriait et l'autre qui était triste, elle finit par sourire à cette peluche.

« Enfin c'est une bonne idée, compléta t elle. »

Elle la reposa au milieu des autres et partit vers le balcon elle voulait voir la vue après tous depuis qu'elle était arrivée en Grèce, elle n'avait pas encore pus voir ses magnifiques paysages. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda le ciel, il était déjà tard et donc les étoiles illuminait de plein feu et en face on pouvait voir la mer, et plus loin des vieux temples qui longeait la côte.

« Yumiko sama votre dînée est prêt, fit une voix derrière la porte qui s'ouvrait pour laisser apparaitre un domestique.

- Je n'ai pas faim ! Dit rapidement Yumiko entre deux bâillements, je vais me coucher. »

La servante ne sachant que répondre ferma la porte mécontente de la réponse de sa jeune maitresse, elle espérait qu'elle s'entende bien avec ses parents. La jeune fille déposa une à une les peluches le plus calmement possible sur une table basse mais lorsqu'elle allait prendre le lion une voix se fit entendre.

« Ose me toucher et je te frappe »

Yumiko n'en croyait pas ses yeux la poupée venait de parler, elle rigola en pansant qu'elle avait failli y croire. Elle prit la peluche qui l'a regardait bizarrement.

« Il est où le mécanisme ?? J'ai bien envie de savoir moi ? dit-elle en cherchant partout un petit mécanisme qui permettait de faire marcher l'objet.

- Eh ! Tu peux arrêter de me toucher ? Je ne suis pas une bête de cirque, râlât il.

- Si justement, dit-elle en rigolant. »

Elle prit la peluche dans ses bras pour l'emmener devant un miroir où elle put se voir. Le petit lion se regardait les yeux ébahis.

« Sa peut pas être moi /// Qui ma lancée un sortilège ?? C'est toi jeune sorcière ? »

Le lion regardait Yumiko, mais elle ne pensa qu'après quelque minute que la dernière phrase lui était destinée.

« Moi une sorcière ?? Tu m'a bien vu ?? Bon quand est ce que je me réveille il est chiant ce rêve !! Je me fais insultée par une peluche, n'importe quoi moi //

- Arrête de faire comme si je n'étais pas là, humaine, je suis sûr que c'est la volonté des dieux que je sois comme ça, bon donne moi du gâteau, humaine, j'ai faim !! réclama le lion.

- Hein ?? fit la jeune fille qui n'avait pas compris s'il lui donnait un ordre ou non.

- J'ai faim, nourris-moi !!

- Et qu'est ce que mon seigneur désire, dit-elle ironique, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas humaine c'est YUMIKO, tu comprends espèce de peluche.

- Du gâteau !! demanda le lion comme l'aurait fait un enfant de 10 ans, Et je ne suis pas une vulgaire peluche, je suis enfin j'étais ^^' un être humain comme toi avant !! Je m'appelle Aiolia, chevalier d'or du lion.

- Oui oui, dit la Yumiko un peu agacé croyant à un rêve, Megumi chan !!!!!!!!!! Je pourrais avoir un morceau de gâteau, dit-elle pour la personne derrière la porte. »

Tout de suite après une personne habillé de noir et de blanc arriva et donna une part de gâteau à la fraise à la jeune fille en rigolant et lui dit au passage 'je croyais que tu n'avais pas faim' et elle repartie tous de suite sous la tête boudeuse de son amie.

« Tiens Aiolia chan, dit Yumiko en rigolant et en mettant la cuillère à côté du gâteau.

- _Merci, bonne appétit_

- tient t'es grec, ah aussi de rien »

Yumiko regarda la peluche s'empiffrer comme un humain normal, elle se demandait comment un être remplit de coton pouvait manger ?? Enfin elle rêvait s'est la seule explication qu'elle avait. Alors que le petit roi des animaux avait finit il se leva et se dirigea vers les autres peluches.

« Dis Yumiko chan ces peluches là, elles parlent aussi ??

- Bien sûr que non si c'était le cas je serai entouré de ces peluches, dit elle en imaginant la scène.

- Dommage, bon on va dehors j'envie de savoir ou j'ai atterris.

- Pff le seul endroit où je peux t'emmener s'est sur mon balcon, tu verras il y a une vue super sur toute la Grèce. »

Aiolia et Yumiko alla sur le balcon, la peluche regarda les temples à sa droite et finit par dire.

« Emmène-moi là bas !! Fit-il en montrant l'endroit de sa patte en coton.

- Pff je ne suis pas ta serviteuse ….. Dit-elle avec peu de gaieté.»

Elle partie dans sa chambre et pris une grande veste noir dans sa valise qu'elle referma après ça et qu'elle mit près d'une armoire. Yumiko revint près d'Aiolia qui regardait ces gestes.

« Mais c'est plus intéressant que de rester ici »

Elle prit la peluche dans sa grande poche et partit de sa chambre et arriva dans un grand hall rempli de gens, tous habillé comme la jeune fille qui avait apporté le gâteau ou qui avait prévenu que le diner était prêt. Le hall était tellement immense qu'Aiolia aurait pu se perdre, remarquant qu'il était arrivé dans une famille riche. Yumiko se dirigea vers la sortit garder de deux gardes et elle se stoppa net devant eux.

« Je sors, préparer ma moto, fit elle à la personne la plus proche

- ta…..ta moto ?!!! T'a une…. »

Elle mit sa main dans sa poche pour faire taire la bête et éviter de se faire remarquer plus longtemps. Cela marcha efficacement mais énerva la petite boule de poil qui secoua la poche.

« Compris, Yumiko sama»

Le garde avec qui elle avait discuté partit chercher se qu'il avait besoin alors que le second ouvra la porte. La jeune fille prit le casque noir qui lui était donnée par l'homme de main et elle sortit de l'immense maison avec tous le monde pour lui dire 'iterashai' La porte se ferma derrière elle et arriva devant un portail immense. Yumiko l'ouvrit avec la clé que ses parents lui avaient donnés un peu plus tôt et derrière trouva une moto noir qu'elle enfourcha, mit son casque et dit avant de démarrer 'accroche toi' a la peluche qui était ébahis dans sa poche, il ne pensait pas que cette jeune fille pouvait conduire. Celle ci démarra et ils partirent en direction des temples.

5 minutes plus tard, ils étaient en face de grand escaliers et des ruines à droite et à gauche. La peluche sauta de la poche de Yumiko et se dirigea droit devant lui. Yumiko avait enlevée son casque et l'avait mit dans le petit coffre avant d'enlever les clés du moteur. Elle venait de remarquer que la peluche commençait à la distancer et courra après lui.

« Attend-moi !! Eh tu vas où ?? »

La peluche se retourna et escalada Yumiko pour se retrouver sur sa tête.

« Avance, il faut qu'on atteigne le 4ème temple, lui ordonna la peluche

- Depuis quand tu me donne des ordres ?? »

Elle rigola et commença à avancer vers l'immensité des marches. Ses escaliers qui ne semblaient ne jamais se terminer.

« C'est bizarre, on a rencontré personne, pourtant on est en plein milieu de sanctuaire

- Je suis crevée !! »

Yumiko s'assit en plein milieu du 4ème temple sans écouter la peluche. Soudain elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher, elle tourna la tête et vit une jeune fille aux cheveux mauves et une grande robe blanche. Elle se leva en sursaut pensant que cette fille pouvait être dangereuse, de plus elle avait une couleur jaune qui l'entourait. Le petit lionceau s'agenouilla et posa tellement de question que la petite fille était perdue.

« Calme-toi Aiolia ! Je sais ce que tu dois faire pour redevenir normal, répondit-elle calmement. »

Le calme apparu tout de suite alors que la petite fille qui était plus petite que Yumiko lui expliqua toujours calmement la situation.

« Pour que tu reprennes ta forme normal, tu dois rendre quelqu'un heureux, de préférence ta propriétaire, car si la personne qui n'ai pas ta propriétaire est triste tu retrouve ta forme animal. Ce sont les dieux supérieur qui ont décidés de cette punition car vous avez trop tuez lors des précédentes batailles. Tous les jours une nouvelle peluche prendra vie »

« Hein ??!! Je suis leur propriétaire ?? Et elles vont toute prendre vie ?? cria Yumiko et on entendit un écho quelques secondes plus tard. »

Yumiko était un peu 'désarmer' devant cette situation, alors que la jeune fille souriait et qu'Aiolia commençait à faire demi-tour.

« Sa va être dur ^^', on rentre Yumiko chan

- Oui mais….murmura t elle en regardant la jeune fille, Bon d'accord !! Arrête de me poussée »

Elle dit au revoir, à la fille qui souriait, d'un signe de main. Yumiko ne savait même pas qui elle était et elle n'avait rien compris a la conversation mais ils repartirent vers la maison.

A peine arriver qu'une fille sauta sur Yumiko, Aiolia fit comme s'il était une peluche ce qui fut très dur, mais il s'en sortit plutôt bien, enfin au début.

«Yumi chan, tu aurais pus prévenir que tu étais partie, ton père et moi on s'est inquiétez !! Tu étais où ?? demanda la mère inquiète

- Quelque part… répondit-elle sans trop faire attention à sa mère qui lui parlait.»

Yumiko commença à rentrer à la maison alors que sa mère prit la peluche avec deux doigts comme si c'était un objet dangereux. Elle le regarda comme s'il était un suspect, Aiolia commençait à avoir un peu peur, le regard de la mère avait de l'expérience après tous elle était avocate. Yumiko voulu le reprendre rapidement des mains de sa mère mais étant plus petite qu'elle, la tâche s'annonçait délicate et difficile. Yumiko essayait de sauter pour pouvoir l'attraper sans un vrai succès à l'horizon.

« Rend le moi !!!

- C'est une peluche des signes du zodiaque ? Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les petits lionceaux, je croyais que tu étais 'folle' amoureuse des gémeaux.

- Mais aller je suis fatigué j'ai envie de me coucher, rend le moi !! »

Yumiko prit de l'élan et sauta très haut. Elle arriva à le prendre et fit demi-tour rapidement pour aller dans sa chambre sous le regard amusé de sa mère. Dans sa chambre la première chose qu'elle remarqua, c'était le changement de couleur, on était passé de rose à noir et rouge avec des couleurs dorées. Elle était émerveillée, elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas ses parents mais plutôt son amie Megumi. Elle seul connaissait ses vraies goûts. Elle avait repassé tous les murs de peinture noir ou rouge, elle avait du être aider se dit Yumiko alors qu'Aiolia se rapprocha d'une des peluches et commença à taquiner sa nouvelle propriétaire.

« Alors comme ça tu es folle amoureuse des gémeaux ?

- Hein….euh…non non !!! Et tu sais tu dois me rendre heureuse pas me taquiner !!!

- Ahahah, je me demande qu'est ce que tu vas faire quand ils vont reprendre leur vrais apparences. »

Le jeune lionceau rigolait sous le regard gênée de Yumiko qui resta fâchée un instant avant de réaliser ce que venait de dire Aiolia. Elle tourna la tête vers le chevalier du lion et s'approcha, avant de s'allonger à côté de lui.

« Tu les connais ??

- Bien sûr toutes les peluches, je les connais. Tu veux savoir n'est ce pas ?

- Ouaip je suis curieuse, habitue toi vite, dit-elle en souriant.

- Ce sont tous des garçons alors j'espère que tu ne seras pas gênée, on est tous des chevaliers qui avons tuée pour défendre le monde qu'aimait Athéna…Eh t'endors pas. »

Trop tard, la jeune fille était déjà tombée dans les bras de Morphée.

« Et après elle dit qu'elle a envie de savoir pff…. Elle est mignonne quand elle dort, dit en la regardant. »

Il veilla alors sur ses rêves en souriant, il n'avait pas sommeil ou alors pas encore.

Une porte claqua un peu fort ce qui réveilla la jeune fille, Megumi, était le genre de personne à être le contraire de son prénom (NdA : Megumi = la grâce). On pouvait noter qu'elle avait les cheveux attachés et l'uniforme d'un lycée, elle allait lever la jeune fille encore endormis, malgré le bruit qu'elle avait fait, et trouva dans ses bras la peluche du lion qu'elle avait aperçue la veille. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et replia les volets pensant que cela lèverait Yumiko. Sur le balcon, elle trouvait que la vue était vraiment belle, elle en oublia même de lever Yumiko qui se réveilla à cause du bruit de dehors. Remarquant qu'elle avait oublié se pourquoi elle était vraiment venu, se rappela néanmoins la seconde raison de sa visite.

« Yumi, on vas être en retard, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a voulu aller au même lycée que moi alors dépêche toi un peu si tu veux pas qu'on soit en retard toute les deux pour notre premier jour de classe !!

- Ah oui s'est vrai !! Je me prépare et j'arrive ^_____^ Au faite merci d'avoir refait ma chambre, elle me correspond maintenant.

- De rien, il faudra que tu remercie aussi les autres employés ^^ et si il manque quelque chose tiens regarde, elle lui donna un poster que Yumiko déplia l'air sceptique.

- Ah c'est moi !! Tu sais je suis vraiment trop connu, où que j'aille je suis sûr qu'on va être obligé de courir pour échapper aux journalistes, mais je v ais quand même le mettre…Bon aller va préparer mon départ, dit elle en rigolant en voyant son amie partir. »

Elle commença par enlever ses habits, quand elle était en sous vêtement, elle regarda son nouveau uniforme, une touche de rose, bon elle n'allait pas gueuler après tous elle avait enfin arrivé à convaincre ses parents de l'envoyer dans une école publique. Elle ne supportait pas les écoles privés qui n'étaient remplis que de personnes hypocrites et riches. De plus, Megumi allait aller au même lycée qu'elle ce qui la motivait un peu plus.

Yumiko mit sa jupe, elle avait rajouté quelques objets décoratifs achetés du Japon. Quand elle enfila sa chemise, elle pensa à la vieille et failli vomir en se souvenant qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la chambre, elle se tourna d'une vitesse incroyable et regarda la peluche du lion à côté de celle du scorpion, elle était apparemment endormis, elle soupira mais à peine eu t'elle le temps de se retourner pour se regarder dans le miroir avec son uniforme qu'elle entend une voix à laquelle se rajoutait sourire charmeur de la part du propriétaire de cette voix.

« Merci pour ce magnifique réveil Yumi chan »

Il aimait la taquiner et bien sûr il la rendait furieuse, mais cette fois ci elle était de bonne humeur, ne répondant pas Aiolia qui commençait à s'inquiété, demanda pourquoi elle n'était pas fâché, elle se brossa les cheveux en même temps qu'elle lui réponde.

« Parce que je n'ai pas à me faire, tu dois avoir 10 ans maximum alors je ne serai pas fâchée, c'est de ton âge d'embêter tous le monde, lui expliqua t elle. »

Aiolia la regarda comme si elle avait fait une blague pourrie puis il explosa de rire, sous le regard de Yumiko qui ne comprenait pas.

« Dis tu crois vraiment que j'ai 10 ans, d'ailleurs t'a combien toi ?

- Bien sûr tu te comporte comme un enfant alors que moi j'en ai 19 ^____^

- Et ben sa va être drôle quand tu me verras »

Elle ne comprit pas mais elle fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Megumi l'appelant depuis le hall, elles allaient être en retard si elles ne se dépêchaient pas. Yumiko pas encore prête dis à Megumi de partir tous de suite qu'elle la rejoindrait plus tard. Obéissant à son amie, mais aussi maître, elle partie laissant la maison presque vide. A cette heure là, il n'y avait que 2 ou 3 employés déjà réveillés, donc elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Après avoir prit des cahiers et un sac pour les cours, elle était sur le point de partir lorsqu'elle pensa aux peluches.

« Je dois les prendre ou pas ?...Murmura-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, si quelqu'un nous découvre, on est dans la merde alors mieux vos que tu nous emmènes avec toi, dit Aiolia à côté des peluches. »

Elle prit toutes les peluches inanimées et les rangea le plus loin dans son sac, elle prit Aiolia et le mit dans sa poche, elle sortie de sa chambre sac à la main et partie rapidement. En chemin, Aiolia lui posa une question.

« Dit pourquoi t'as pas prit ta moto ??

- Tu vas bientôt comprendre. »

A peine avait elle finit sa phrase qu'elle vit arriver une montagne de journaliste, foncée sur elle. Obligée elle répondit aux questions habituelle, « Avez vous fait un bon voyage ? » « Aimez-vous la Grèce ? » « Vos parents sont toujours occupées, cela ne vous dérange pas ? » etc.… Et il fallait répondre avec le sourire et joyeusement en plus. Ses parents le lui avaient bien répétée une centaine de fois d'être une fille polie et aimable surtout devant les journalistes. Après être obligé de participer à cette interrogatoire, elle partie en direction de son nouveau lycée. En chemin Aiolia lui posa une dernière question avant d'arriver devant les grilles du lycée.

« Tu viens d'une famille riches n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, mais cela n'est en rien reposant… répondit elle en cherchant la salle ou elle devrait être »

Arrivant devant un professeur, elle se tût tous de suite, elle le salua puis repartie en direction de la salle de cours sous le regard interrogateur du professeur qui repartit peut après. Arrivée devant la salle que lui avait indiquée Megumi la vieille, un professeur aux longs cheveux vert appuyé sur la porte, la regarda et souri après en la détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

« _Sois la bienvenue au nouveau monde qui t'attend, Entre_, dit il alors que Yumiko ne compris qu'une partie. »

Il ouvrit la porte alors que Yumiko rentrait dans un silence absolu peut être à cause du professeur qui la suivait. Devant la classe, elle en reconnue une, Megumi était assied vers la fenêtre, elle était arrivée bien plus tôt que Yumiko. La plupart des personnes qui étaient présents devaient la connaître car tous étaient ébahis.

« Mlle. Tsukiyama, sera à partir d'aujourd'hui votre camarade de classe, ainsi que (= le nom de famille de Megumi) soyez gentil avec elles, Megumi étant arrivé plus en avance que Yumiko, vous avez pus faire connaissance avec elle quand à Yumiko, elle vient du Japon et son grec n'est pas encore parfait, mais faîtes lui bon accueil. Bien présente toi.

- Bonjours je m'appelle Yumiko Tsukiyama, mais appelez moi Yumi, contente de vous connaître.

- Bas pas nous, sale bourge. »

Un garçon au fond de la classe l'a regardait méchamment bientôt suivis du reste de la classe, alors que le professeur l'engueulait, Yumiko s'approcha de lui avec un sourire qui sonnait faux.

« Je t'ai demandé ton avis ?? Je sais que je suis riche, et que vous croyez me connaître grâce à des magazines, mais sachez quand réel je peux être bien plus méchante, dit elle avec un sourire ironique.»

Un grand silence, c'est ce qu'elle reçue alors qu'elle s'assit à côté de son amie toujours en souriant toute fière d'avoir fait peur aux grecs. Le cours commença, tout au long du cours, Aiolia regardait sa maîtresse du fond du sac se demandant pourquoi elle ? Elle avait l'aire heureuse alors qu'Athéna lui avait dit qu'il **fallait **la rendre heureuse. Il ne savait pas encore comment faire, de plus une autre peluche allait prendre vie, laquelle était le seul mot qu'avait en tête Yumiko qui avait peur que la peluche se réveille devant tous le monde.

La cloche qui annonçait le repas et la pause retentit enfin, alors que la plupart des élèves partaient manger quelque part, autre que la salle de cours, il ne restait que quelques élèves formant souvent des groupes de 3 ou 4. Alors que vers la fenêtre ouverte, Yumiko qui était assise en face de son amie l'air triste.

« Pourquoi j'ai oubliée mon bento //

- Ne t'inquiète pas je te l'ai pris, dit Megumi en sortant une boîte de son sac et lui donna en souriant.

- Arigato, itadakimasu ^___^ »

Yumiko ouvrit la petite boîte et découvrit un bento fait main et magnifique, elle commença à manger regarder par son amie qui la suivie après quelque secondes. Yumi finit vite fait son bento alors qu'elle regardait le ciel. Quand Megumi finit de manger, elle regarda la jeune fille.

« T'aime bien le ciel ? Ou c'est le Japon qui te manque ?

- Les deux, dit elle alors qu'elle rapporta son regard vers Megumi, mais c'est surtout que je n'apprécie peu la Grèce et surtout la raison qui m'a fait venir ici.

- …. Oui, je comprends, murmura Megumi sans trop insistez sur le sujet.

« Bien à demain ! fit le professeur avant de partir. »

La journée touchant finalement à sa fin, les élèves partirent tout heureux d'enfin pouvoir partir du lycée, alors que Yumi discutait avec Megumi et qui trainaient dans le couloir.

« Waouh crevant cette journée, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour faire ça tous les jours ^^'

- Ne t'inquiète tu t'y habitueras vite ^^ on rentre maintenant ?

- Euh oui, j'espère ne pas encore avoir à faire aux journalistes, ils sont pires que les policiers // »

Arriver devant la maison, Megumi partie préparée quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine alors que Yumiko alla dans sa chambre. Une fois le sac ouvert, on pouvait voir Aiolia parler à une autre peluche.

« Oh non, ce n'est pas un cauchemar // Elles vont vraiment toute se réveiller… Murmura Yumiko alors que les deux peluches sortaient.

- Ah Yumi chan je te présente Aioros, chevalier du sagittaire mais aussi mon grand frère.

- Bonsoir Yumiko san.

- KAWAI !!! »

Yumiko avait pris la peluche du sagittaire dans ses mains et l'examinait. Elle représentait un centaure avec un arc et des ailes, elle le trouvait vraiment très beau. Aioros souriait simplement alors qu'Aiolia était jaloux que Yumi n'ait pas fait cette réaction pour lui mais pour son frère.

« Enchantée Aioros, je suis contente que ce soit toi j'apprécie les sagittaires, ma meilleur amie est elle aussi sagittaire, j'espère qu'on s'entendra bien, finit elle par dire en souriant. »

Une petite explosion et un brouillard se leva après ces mots, quand on put enfin voir ce qui c'était passée, Yumiko se retrouvait devant un garçon, assez grand, il avait les cheveux bruns et avait un petit tissu rouge dans ses cheveux. Mais Yumiko tourna très vite le regard car le jeune homme était nu, très gênée, son visage avait pris une couleur rouge.

« Euh…je vais chercher des habits, arriva t elle à bafouiller.»

Yumiko se dépêcha de sortir et d'aller dans la chambre de son père pour trouver des habits qui pourrait lui aller, c'est alors qu'elle se demandait quelque chose, il avait environ 25 ans alors s'il était le frère d'Aiolia se serait un grand écart d'âge. Puis elle sortit vite de la chambre de son père avec un pantalon et une chemise blanche, arriver devant sa chambre, elle vue Megumi arriver devant elle. La jeune maîtresse cacha les habits derrière elle, et fit comme si rien ne c'était passée.

« Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?? Et tu cache quoi ??

- Euh rien rien, j'avais juste envie de prendre un peu l'air frais, dit elle avec un air d'enfant sage.

- Tu sais que t'a un balcon, aller on va dans ta chambre, j'ai envie justement de regarder le ciel de ton balcon, répondit elle à son amie avant de se rapprocher de la porte.

- Euh non attend n'ouvre pas !! »

_**Ce qui est en italique est dit en grec [car l'histoire se passe qu'en même en grêce]. C'est surement la première version il y en aura d'autre mieux (avec moins de faute d'orthographe ^^' ou encore plus de pasage)**_

_**Enfin j'espère que vous arrivez a comprendre en cas ou demander moi si vous avez un problème de compréhension.**_

_**Shirley no gemini**_


End file.
